This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum plant which is a sport of the cultivar Bravo, an unpatented commercial variety.
This sport was discovered and selected from a flowering of Bravo in my commercial greenhouses in Encinitas, Calif. in 1976 because of its distinctly darker, pleasing color. The distinguishing characteristics which are outstanding in the new cultivar and which distinguish it from its parent are as follows:
1. It has a darker flower color,
2. It shows bud color earlier than its parent,
3. Its overall flower response is three to four days later than its parent, and
4. It has more coarse flower form due to lateral petal roll and notched petal tips.
Asexual reproduction and flowerings of this new cultivar by cuttings was performed at Encinitas and Fremont, Calif. in commercial greenhouses. The new cultivar was found to retain its distinctive characteristics as listed herein through successive propagations.